


Rigel Black

by americanwizard



Series: Rigel Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanwizard/pseuds/americanwizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slytherins are jerks. i'm not hating one of my little brothers is a slythrin but they rub me the wrong way. Anyway somehow my uncle Sirius Black managed to escape and people blame my family for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily non cannon but hey what if Sirius did have another brother named Polaris who had kids Harry's age.

The first thing I knew this morning was that I was falling, no falling wasn’t the right word flying was a better word. I was on usual delivery route through the busy streets when something caused my bike to jam. “Nice trip Black.” Archie laughed. I bared my teeth and picked my bike up and scooped my deliveries back into my bag and swore when I saw that my the jar holding my dad’s unicorn horn. “What’s wrong Black break something you klutz.” Archie said I had to bite down not to say anything if I got into another fight my uncle was going to kill me. “Slythrin prick.” I muttered and put the broken jar in my bag and got on my bike. “At least I’ve never had family go to Azkaban.” He said. I got off my bike and let my stuff fall on the side walk. “My Father didn’t deserve to go to Azkaban and my Uncle was an innocent man!” I shouted pulling the other wizard close to me by the collar then pushed him into the wall. “Oh really.” He said and punched me in the face. I staggered back and tripped over my bike landing on the broken glass in my bag. “Boys that’s enough.” A man said looking up my heart skipped a beat it was Mr. Morgan. Nicholas Morgan was an auror for the ministry of magic; I was his son’s best friend. “He started it.” Archie said. I stayed silent knowing my luck he’d seen the whole thing. “I don’t care if he started it you’re the one that used magic off of school grounds Calchas.” He growled and pulled me to the feet. Archie took off running. “Please don’t tell my uncle.” I begged. “I won’t, I was in the same year as Miles he’d skin you alive for getting into a fight. Now it looks like your bleeding I’m taking you to go get patched up at St. Mungo’s.” He said. I smiled looks like I was getting to see Dad today anyway. Mr. Morgan led me to an alley and apparated us there.


	2. Sirius makes a prison break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly father son dialog also we find out that Polaris went to prison once.

When we got to the first floor creature-induced injuries I could see two men talking to my father in hushed voices. I started to move forward but Morgan put my hand on my chest to stop me. “Hyperion, Greenleaf what are you doing here, finally get bit teasing werewolves.” He said walking over to them. My Dad looked up with those dead eyes that he never lost from his time in Azkaban. My father was sent to Azkaban when the Ministry screwed him over. The war wasn’t going well and my dad was freaking out. My mom was muggle born you see and pregnant with my twin brothers Castor and Pollux so he went to the Ministry looking for protection, which they gave us in return for him acting as a healer after they tortured death eaters. The war ended and they arrested him. He’d still be in Azkaban if my mother hadn’t been killed the jury members didn’t want to be the people responsible for orphaning three children so they sentenced him to six years. “We were just asking some questions to see if he knew anything about Sirius’s escape.” One of them answered. “So you came to talk to him at his work. Why would he know anything about the escape anyway?” Morgan said. “Because they were in Azkaban together and they’re brothers. Look Nicky we all know you have a personal connection to this case so just stay out of it. he will be questioned about this.” The other said as they left. “Rigel.” Dad said and caught me in a bear hug. “Hey dad I missed you too.” I said hugging him back. “How’d you get those bruises and there’s blood on your shirt.” He said inspecting me. “It’s nothing dad, I got into a fight that’s all.” I said and brushed the white streak of hair out of my eyes. “Rigel come on let’s go get you cleaned up.” Dad said and led me off to an examination room. “Ok take your shirt off.” he said which I did. “Hey dad can I come home early?” I asked. as he put some cream on my bruises causing them to fade away. “Is this about your uncle escaping?” he asked starting to tend to my cuts. “No I just want to be home , I’m worried about you.” I said. “Hey that’s my line. Yes you can come home if Miles agrees.” He said smiling.


End file.
